How Do I love thee- Avengers One shots
by Juliette Wayne
Summary: Collections of romance, fluff and adventures. Avengers x reader insert
1. Childhood friends: Clint Barton

_I remember running and playing tag with the other kids from my school. I thought I finally have friends to play with. Running and laughing, I never felt so happy. I didn't notice a few flight of stairs where we we're playing and I stumble upon it. Taking the wrong step and I fell. I hit my knee and my elbow at the hard flooring, which result in a big bruise on my left knee with a scratch on top. I saw a little bit of blood and I try to keep the pain away. I looked around for the kids that I was playing with, I asked for help but none of them help me. They just pointed at me and laughed. I start to cry and my vision started to get blurry from my tears. I hug my bruised knee feeling alone all over again. _

"_Are you okay?" someone asked me, I looked up despite from my blurry vision, a boy with black hair and nice grey eyes looked concern. He kneeled down in front of me. I didn't response because I was too upset. _

"_Don't worry about them. Don't cry okay? You're pretty when you smile" he said to me. I just continue to stare at him. I wipe my tears with my dirty hands. _

"_Can you stand?" I shook my head; he put his arm around my waist as I put my arm around this neck supporting me. We started walking towards a bench near the playground area when other boy walked up to us_

"_Hey Clint!" he smiled brightly_

"_Hey Warner, can you get me some small band aid from the teacher?" The boy looked at me and smiled. "Okay" he left. I don't remember in between but I do remember him telling me a joke and making me laugh so hard that I was crying. He smiled at me as he help me put on the Band-Aid. I watch him help me with my scratch, he's really nice and I don't even remember meeting him around my class. He told me that his in a different class but he always notice me since I would usually play by myself. _

"_There done!" he said happily. _

"_Thank you" I whispered. _

"_My name is Clint" _

"_[Name]" I said shyly, nobody has ever been nice to me before. _

"_I know, I think it's a beautiful name," he said. From that day on, he's been always been my best friend until now. _

"[Name]?" I shook my head and looking at Clint who's looking at me with concern. He is holding two cups, one tea and one coffee. "You okay?" I nod

"Yeah, I'm well" I smiled as he hand me my tea, "Ready to go?" He grabbed my hand and continued our way to our apartment. Not only he saved from that horrible childhood but he also showed how it feels to be loved. Not only that his my best friend but he's also my boyfriend and future husband.


	2. Doctor & Assassin: Bruce Banner

"_I want [Name] [L name], make her join forces with her and if not then nobody can have her. You simply… eliminate her" Clint nods and he has a mission and to take [Name] [L Name] and if not eliminate her. The unknown shadow dismissed Clint in hoping that he will do his job. _

[Name] watched the building engulfed by the fire with fear lingering in her [eye color] this is a turn of events that she didn't see coming. For a tracker, she would usually find this ahead of time but it slip through the crack. Clint Barton is a double agent that works for unknown source... He betrayed them and now one of SHIELDS office building is in flames.

"[Name] I've called her back up. Are you hurt?" Bruce asked while tending on of the injury person. [Name] instead shook her head in response. Her phone beeped in her SHIELD suit and she absent-minded pick it up, "Hello?"

"[Name], listen to me… I didn't… I need what I have to do" Clint said, her heart just ache even more knowing what the truth is. The truth is at some point she had feelings for Clint... She loved him too but she knows that Bruce... Bruce is the one for her.

...

[Name] and Bruce was starting their day with coffee and a classical music in the lab, since Tony was on force vacation with Pepper. They have the lab all to themselves.

"It's nice and quiet this morning and I love it," commented Bruce, [Name] giggled as she continues to make coffee for her and Bruce. She stole the coffee maker at Fury office since he barely using. [Name] pour the coffee into two mugs and hand on in to Bruce, which he smiled in return.

"[Name] I've been meaning to talk to you about something" She looked at him, curious.

"What is it? Are you alright Bruce?" [Name] notice that Bruce got all nervous, "I've known you for quite a while now and I don't know if you…"

"Doctor, Agent [L name]" A guy walked in with black hair and gray eyes and also wearing a SHIELD suit with no sleeve.

"Apologies, did I came in the wrong time?" [Name] smiled and give sorry look at Bruce.

"Right in time Agent" She held out her hand, shaking his hand. "Agent [L Name]"

"Clint, Clint Barton" [Name] looked into Clint's eyes and she saw something but she can't put a finger on it. Bruce step up and also introduce himself

...

Clint held [Name] around her waist and whispers to her ear. "You just need to come with me. I'm sure Bruce can—"

"Clint, Bruce is my partner and he needs me. I will not—"

"But it's either I take you or I kill you and I really don't want to you to get killed. I don't want your blood in my hands!"

"You should have thought about it then, it's your decision" she slipped away from his arms, "Bruce is always there for me and I will not do this. You think I can go with you?" [Name] glared at Clint

"You decide to work for him and have me killed and now I'm just going believe you that you love me? I- I can't believe you would such a thing. We're both assassin but I know where my loyalty is... Do you?"

"[Name]! I love you! And that's something I didn't know will happen"

"Then you should have just killed me" with that she walked away.

...

"[Name]! Let's go now! I will not risk it. I will not just let you burn in this building"

"We need to save people Bruce. We are the agents of SHIELD. I will not—"

"I will lose you! You're the only one I have left!" [Name] looked at his brown eyes. NO matter what [Name] still love Bruce even though Clint just stroll in and played her like a fool. "Clint wanted you and even kill you but I will not let him"

"I—I'm sorry. Just grab that guy and I will carry this lady and let's go before we this building explode" [Name] watched the building burn slowly, "Just come in. It wasn't in my intention to kill you. I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you" "I trust you, Bruce did as well" "[Name]—" "Clint just turn yourself in and I will talk to Fury and you wouldn't have to get punish for it, as long as you confess. You worked for unknown boss and asked you to kill me. Work for SHIELD and then what? Expect me to come with you? You think it's easy?" She sobbed... All her trust just went down the drain. Clint didn't say anything but sighed.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry again. I love you and I'll see you" with that he hung up. [Name] sob as she hung up on the phone. Bruce wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad your okay" he grabs her shoulder making her face him, "I know, I'm glad your safe as well" Bruce wipe her tears and looked at her sad [eyes color]

"Why are you crying?" she shook her head

"I love you… I love you [Name] that's all that matter. You'll be safe with me" [Name] nods, trusting him. Unlike Clint… Bruce is always been the one for her and she's not going to leave him because Clint confess to her…

"I… I love you too Bruce" Bruce leaned in and capturing her lips into his. Clint Barton watches [Name] as Dr. Banner kissed her. This is one mission that he didn't expect. To fall in love with another agent and worse she's on the opposite team.


End file.
